


In Sickness and Health

by Vulnonapix



Series: Mama Zacian [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Child Neglect, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix
Summary: Hop is sick, but he has someone who cares for him
Relationships: Hop & Zacian (Pokemon)
Series: Mama Zacian [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718260
Kudos: 59





	In Sickness and Health

Hop feels bad. It was so warm and dizzy. He doesn't think he'll be able to get up without falling. What time is it? His grandma said he should clean up today.

The boy starts to whimper. His grandpa always says that he shouldn't act like a weakling and his mother always locks him inside his room. She doesn't want him to infect anyone.

He wants someone to hug him and take care of him. Like Leon when he's there or Zacian when he visits her.

Hop looks sadly outside. It's still dark outside and maybe he is better later. There is nothing worse for him than not being able to flee to her.

He feels safe when he is with her. Safe from his grandmother's stern eyes, his grandpa's anger and his mother's disappointment.

Tears fall from Hop's eyes and he tries to make no noise. Why can't he stay with her forever?

'Because they are my family and you don't leave family alone.'

Hop can't leave his family no matter how mean they are. He promised Leon to take care of them and you never break promises.  
______________________________________________  
A cold hand touches his forehead and Hop shivers. It is a nice feeling because it is very warm.

He feels a lot worse than before. His head hurts and he is feels really sick.

"Hop. Please open your eyes. You have to have a drink something."

He slowly opens his eyes and looks at Zacian. For a moment he has the feeling that something is wrong. Hop never saw her outside the forest.

"Child. I beg you. You haven't had anything to drink yet."

She slightly raises his upper Body and Hop stares at her. The woman carefully gives him some tea and Hop drinks as much as he can, which is not a lot.

"W-why are you here?"

How is she here? 

Is he dreaming? 

"You didn't come over and I was worried."

He nods and Zacian strokes his head. Hop closes his eyes again. He is so tired.  
_____________________________________________  
Someone is singing. Hop opens his eyes wearily and looks at Zacian. Her voice is gentle and Hop smiles slightly. He is feeling little better and is happy that she is there with himl.

"As time flows,  
feel the grow  
Of Flames ever burning bright  
On a swift  
Rivers drift  
Broken Memories Alight "

Zacian looks down at him and smiles at him. She touches his forehead to measure his temperature.

"How do you feel? "

"Better than before."

His voice sounds very scratchy and she gives him a bottle of water. Hop takes the bottle and drinks something.

"How is it possible that you are here? Didn't Mama lock the door?"

Her facial expression changes and Hop looks away. Zacian always gets angry when he talks about his family. She always says that she is not angry with him, but he still feels bad.

"It's OK. They won't bother us."

Hop looks at her somewhat alarmed, but soon calms down again. He trusts her and knows that she would never hurt anyone. The boy laughs lightly and Zacian looks at him confused.

"It's just that it's the first time I've seen you outside the forest."

Zacian smiles softly at him.

"Child, hop. You are very important to me and I take care of you. Bbb. I will protect you, whatever happens."

Hop blushes and looks away. What Zacian said makes him very happy.

"Zacian?"

"Yes? Do you need anything?"

"I love you. "

There was a shot silence, before she hugs him tightly.

"I love you too. Sleep a little more, ok? I will take care of you."


End file.
